The Contract
by Polski61
Summary: Young Yvette was a servant for the previous Earl Phantomhive. After the tragedy occurring on the young Phantomhive's birthday Yvette disappeared. She then returns a few years later to do nothing but cause trouble for the Earl and his butler.
1. Chapter 1

The contract.

Prologue.

It was raining so hard that night. Lightning and thunder was surrounding me. The whole thing frightened me considering I was only eight years old. I stood outside on the sidewalk rocking back and forth on the heel of my two dredged squeaky feet. The sound of my boots squeaked back and forth, only just illuminating out of the hardcore rain pouring elsewhere. I shiver coldly as another droplet fell gracefully onto my pale delicate skin. I took a small step back into the shadows when I heard another carriage come trotting along. As I watched the carriage trail past I noticed a familiar crest on the back. "Phantomhive." I said in shock under my breath. The carriage stopped abruptly in its tracks and I watched the carriage door come flying open. A man with navy blue hair and very fancy clothes jumped out and landed in the wet pavement. I saw him run towards me, but as I took a step back I tripped over a tree root and stumbled backwards tearing my dress from the hem and up. "Miss!" I heard the man yell from above me. "Are you ok?" I looked up to him and stared my piercing cold green eyes into his loving compassionate blue ones. I nodded at him and he proceed to help me up. "Thank you." I said nicely and have a little bow realizing he is the Earl Phamtomhive after all. "Excuse myself Lord Phantomhive. I'm gravely sorry." I apologized. He smiled kindly. "Please no need to be formal, you may call me Vincent if you wish. The name "Earl and Lord" can get a bit annoying sometimes." He said half heartedly. I smiled. "Thank you for the privilege Mr Phantomhive. I'm sorry but I must be going." I turned around to be on my way when I felt Vincent's hand on my shoulder, it instantly made me swing back around and look at him. "Please. I can't leave you out here. Come stay at my house with my family for a while." I gave him an unsure look. "If you feel that bad then you can work for me. You seem pretty built." My face lighted up. "Are you sure Mr Vincent?" I asked him once more. He nodded. "Of course. Come now." We entered the carriage and the Earl directed the driver to continue. We sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Vincent broke the ice. "What is your name M'Lady?" He asked in such a polite manor. I bit my lip and was thinking. 'Come on you can do this. Just make up a name." The first thing that blurted out of my mouth was. "Yvette Visni. I'm eight years old. I'm half French, half British." 'That was stupid. May as well give him my life story.' I thought to myself. Vincent's eyes sparkled with interest. "Oh wow. That's very intriguing." I gave a grim smile. "Yeah..." I said with doubt. We took another twenty or so minutes to arrive to the Phantomhive manor. The first thing that came to my mind was. This place is HUGE. It was probably the most fanciest thing I've ever seen. I gasped in awe at the majestic sight. "I hope you will like it here." Mr Vincent said proudly.I nodded. "I'm sure I will! This place looks amazing!"

After I got comforted at the Phantomhive manor and things were going smoothly I decided to have a look around. Little boy Ciel came running up to me when I was walking the halls one day. "Yvette!" He cried in happiness. "I want to walk with you. Ill show you some secret places that only I know about!" The boy was so mellow and joyful. He showed me some pictures of when he was just a new born baby, and some of when Rachel was pregnant. I stared regretfully at the photos. Guilt engulfed me and I was frozen at the smile plastered on their faces. 'These are the people I have to kill.' I thought so sorrowfully to myself. I couldn't let a few photos stop me from my goal though. No. Never. I've waited too long for this. "Come Ciel." I said. "Let's go play with some toys. Last Elizabeth is coming over as well for tea." Ciel's face lite up like Christmas lights on a tree. He was so excited. He loved Elizabeth. Ciel jumped into my arms and I carried him out. I glanced back to look at the photos once more. 'You will die Phantomhive.' My thoughts betrayed me, but I let them. I took Ciel and readied him for tea. I took him downstairs to the masters and they thanked me. "Of course." I stated with sincerity. Then I left to return to my studies. To find out how I shall plan the coming event in four years.

Later, the young Phantomhives birthday was approaching. His tenth birthday actually. This was the night. After serving the Phantomhive family for five years. This is what I repay them with. Their own death. I shall burn this mansion to the ground. Killing the Earl and Countess, leaving Ciel all alone. I couldn't kill him even if I wanted to. The way his eyes sparkled. I just couldn't. I wasn't planning to anyway. All they wanted was the parents dead. So I agreed. After five years of vigorous waiting I finally get to. On the night of Ciel's birthday I went downstairs and asked Mrs Rachel if I could go out to retrieve some things for Ciel's birthday. She agreed and then I left. I travelled down the dark alley in the midst of town. "Hello." His blood curdling voice bellowed. I cringe. "Let's get this over with. I'm going to set the Phantomhive Manor on fire. They all think I'm in town buying items for Ciel's birthday." I heard him snicker so loudly. "You're so impure." He said so deviously. Soon then I went running. So fast. I arrived back at the manor and simply scaled the wall making my way to the second floor. I snuck in through Ciel's bedroom window and smirked. I lite a candle from the hallway and dropped it on the floor. "Whoops." I said in a sarcastic tone. The carpet caught fire and I smirked. It grew bigger and bigger with every second. The fire reflected off my eyes and I truly felt demonic. Soon enough the whole mansion was burning. I walked downstairs and Rachel screamed and ran towards me in need for help. "Yvette!" She cried. "Please help us!" My eyes flashed a crimson red and I pushed to the ground and beckoned the fire towards her. She screamed in agony as I just stood and watched her burning. Next was Vincent. I found him in his study. He couldn't find the door knob, due to the room being filled with thick smoke. His coughing was outrageously hoarse. I deciphered that he had been in here for a long time. "Vincent." I called so angelically. "Come here I have a surprise." I saw through the smoke and to his pitiful face. "Yvette?" He asked hoarsely. "Yes." I responded. "Help." He groaned. Coughing even more. "Take a seat Earl." I said in a calm manor. His body cracked and I cleared the smoke. "Why so tense Vincent?" I asked sadistically. His body rised up off the ground and I continued to break his bones. Crack. Crack. Is what sounded from his dying body. I sat him down in his study chair and smiled. "There. That's where you belong." I then disappeared into the darkness. Leaving only a black feather behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Return.

Today is such a lovely day for a nice trip. The sun is shimmering, birds are singing, and the town is busy as usual. "Beautiful isn't it?" My handmaiden asks me with a touch of awe in her voice. I nod. "Yes it is." She smiles so kindly, it sickens me. "We have almost arrived at the Phantomhive Manor Young Countess." The driver states in relief. I smile. "Thank you Henry." A few minutes later we stop in front of the manor. My eyes squint slightly at the manors detail. 'So precise.' I think to myself. "It looks exactly the same." I said unsurely. 'Ciel must have taken pride in this house. Considering he rebuilt it exactly like it used to be.' My thoughts wonder in question but I ignore the rest, they aren't important anyway. My handmaiden, who's name is Cordelia, gets out of the car. I remain sitting, staring so enviously at the Earl's House. "Stupid Phantomhive." I mutter disgustingly under my breath. "M'Lady." I hear a voice sound before me. "Please come." His voice is so gentle and soothing. I stand up and take his hand, he leads me out of the carriage and I turn to thank him, but I freeze. Crimson red eyes, black suite, jet black hair, and a demonic smile. Not to mention the disgusting scent he gives off. I almost gag in disgust, but quickly stop myself. 'What is a revolting creature like that doing here?' I ask myself. "Countess Visni is it?" The butler asks me. I nod. "Yes. I've come to make an unnoticed visit to the Earl. I understand his businesses but, I need to speak with him." I explain. The butler nods. "Of course. I shall lead you up to his study." As I continue walking, I notice the suspicious look in that butler's eyes. My eyes narrow as I continue to walk up the stair case. Eventually we arrive to Ciel's study. I place my finger up to Cordelia. "I'm going to have a private talk with the Earl." I tell her. She nods in respect and shifts away. The butler opens the door. "Master we have an unexpected guess." I hear the groan in Ciel's voice. "Oh well send them in." I smirk at his childish behavior. "Ciel Phantomhive. How long it has been." I say smiling. Ciel shoos Sebastian away and he closes the door leaving me and Ciel alone. "Sorry, have we met?" Ciel asks with a bored expression. "Yvette Visni. Previous maid for your father Ciel." He looks at me with disbelief. "Yvette? Impossible." I shake my head. "No Ciel, it's me." I say truthfully. He gives me a look of death. "Why didn't you save them?" He asks in anger. I open my mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. "Why? You could have saved my parents. Your masters. The people who picked you up and lead you to becoming a better person. Why didn't you?" His voice rises slightly. "Ciel. I was out. I did not know of the fire. When I returned the manor was almost fully destroyed. I went looking for your parents, but I found them both dead. I couldn't find you either." His eyes narrow at the lies spraying from my mouth. He soon enough dismisses the thought and changes the subject. "Why did you come here?" I sigh. "I came to ask if I could give you all my money. I want to donate my manor as well as all my funds to the Funtom company." I say in a half hearted voice. He chuckles. "Why would you do something like that?" I let out a hmph. "Well Earl, I'm done with my career as a Countess. I wanted all my money and things to go for a good cause." Ciel flicks the pen residing on his desk. "I gravely appreciate your donation. Thank you Yvette." He replies. I nod. "My pleasure." Ciel smirks. "Care to play a game of chess?" I return the smirk. "Sure. If you're up for it." The butler then walks in as Ciel sets up the game. "Tea Ms Visni?" He asks. I nod. "What was your name again?" He smiles. "Sebastian." I give him an intriguing glance. "Thank you for my tea, Sebastian." He smiles. "Of course what kind of Phantomhive butler would-" I cut him off. "I be if I couldn't serve simple tea." He looks at me with a flabbergasted glance. Ciel just smirks, letting out a low chuckle. I just continue to sip my tea. "You were a previous maid in the household correct?" Sebastian asks. I nod. "Yes I was." He nods. "Well, I have business to attend to. If you'll excuse me." He bows and walks out. Ciel finally speaks. "Now for a game of chess."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Secrets.

The game of chess has being going on for what feels like an hour. Ciel's tedious moves and strategic playing is making me bored. "I took your queen." I say in a bored manor and flick his white chess piece off the board. Ciel smirks. "In that case." He moves his gleaming knight. "Check." I roll my eyes. "How pathetic." I move my bishop right in front of Ciel's king. "Checkmate." I say in triumph. Ciel's smirking face turns to a horrific look. "Impossible." He says. "I couldn't have lost. No one ever beats me at chess." I immediately throw a comment back at him. "The king has finally fallen. Now the game is over." Ciel gives me a look of disgust. He knows exactly what I'm referring to. I feel Sebastian's presence behind me. "Master. You've finally met your match. The person who finally beat you." He says in sorrow. A sinister smirk appears on my face. "Yes he has." I say to myself quietly. "Thank you for the game Ciel." I say with sincerity. "I must be off." I bow my head to him and turn around. "I will be sure to recognize you for your donation Yvette." Ciel says behind me. "Thank you." I respond, and walk out the door. As I close the door behind me I press my ear against it. "Master, quite an interesting Lady wouldn't you agree?" Sebastian asks. I hear Ciel scoff, I can just imagine the ridiculous look on his face. "Interesting, I suppose. There's just something about her though that isn't right." Sebastian sighs. "I suppose you want me to find out don't you?" Ciel chuckles. "You act like it's hard work. I don't believe she's a real Countess either. It's obvious she's hiding something." I then hear footsteps approach the door. My eyes widen and I quickly disappear to the opposite side of the corridor. I leave a black feather in my place.

I watch carefully as Sebastian closes the door behind him and looks at the ground. His crimson eyes flash a cream colored red and he picks up the feather. "Demon." He says in a certain tone. "She must be a demon." He places the feather in his pocket and turns down the hallway. I wait until he's completely out of sight before moving. "He's come to a conclusion then?" I hear Cordelia ask from beside me. "Yes but, he can't tell Ciel. I must not let him." She nods. "Of course." I look at her properly. Her once was shimmering golden blonde hair, is now a deathly jet black. Her old ocean blue eyes are now a hazelnut brown. "I see you transformed." I say to her plainly. She nods. "Yes. I had... Business to take care of." Her tone was unsure. "Grim Reapers these days." I say. "Demons these days." She retorts. I narrow my eyes. "Come on. We need to get home before Sebastian arrives." She nods in agreement. In a blink of an eye I was gone, leaving Cordelia in the hallway. I could just hear her grunt, after all Demons are better than Reapers. I land gracefully in my home and I hear a light knock of the door. "Just in time." I say in relief. I go and open the door. Sebastian is standing there with a grim look on his face. "May I have a word Madame?" I nod and invite him in. He closes the door behind him, and before I know it Sebastian has me pinned to the ground with his hand clasped tightly around my neck. He gives me an intense look and asks in a serious tone "what are you?" I attempt to pry his fingers off, but fail. He shakes me violently. "I said, what are you?!" His eyes turn a demonic red. He digs his thumbs into my center throat. "Demon." I say hoarsely. He then releases my throat but continues to pin me. "A demon, I knew it." He pulls my black feather out of his pocket. "This, is a crow feather. I can assure you I wouldn't leave such a mess around. At least be smart enough to clean up after yourself Madame." He pauses in thought. "Why is it that I couldn't tell you were a demon though?" He asks me. I breath deeply and hoarsely. "I'm not stupid enough to let anyone know." I cough weakly. "After what happened, I couldn't let anyone know." His eyes narrow. "What happened?" I shake my head. "That's another story." He dismisses the thought. "I have a feeling you came to visit the young master today because you could, perhaps, want to take his soul?" I give a malicious smirk. He frowns at this. "Well, I know you obviously don't want Ciel to find out your a demon, and I'd prefer you not to take his soul, so, I have a proposal." I raise my eyebrows. "Yes?" I ask. "Let's make a contract."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Contract.

"It's been a while." I say to Sebastian as I take out my hair. My shimmering honey brown hair falls perfectly onto my shoulders. "The contract shall be?" He asks. "That you shall not tell Ciel that I'm a demon." I pause. "In return, you shall not take my masters soul." Sebastian finishes. I nod in agreement. "Isn't it strange though?" I question. "Is what?" He asks while stripping his gloves off. "A demon, making a contract with a demon." He shrugs. "I suppose." I close my eyes for a few seconds then open them. Sebastian gives a sadistic smirk at the sight of my crimson red eyes. "You know, you're quite ungentlemanly for a butler." I press. He chuckles. "I am a demon after all, I'm only a butler because my master requests it. Also, I respect most people, not by choice, but obviously I have no need to give another filthily creature, like myself, respect." I give a grimaced look. "That's true." I say. "Shall we?" He requests. I nod. "What item shall we use?" I purse my lips in thought. "A white feather, something so pure, so innocent, but with our bonded blood, it shall become filthy. Just like us." His face lite up with maliciousness. "Stupendous idea." I smirk. "This is from an angel many years ago." I pull two white feather out of my pocket. "Two different souls, one angel." Sebastian concludes. "Yes." I confirm. We both grasp each others wrists and dig a nail in each's arm. We then drag our hands down and blood begins to seep out of our wrists. We release and watch each drop of blood drip onto our angelic white features. They then turn to a pure red. After three drops the blood covers the entire feather. We then exchange feathers and I did the same to Sebastian's feather. Both feathers turn coal black. "Two different bloods from two different demons become a whole." I say. "Each bind into one another, making anything impure and filthy." Sebastian finishes. "We join together on this contract to swear our lives on these conditions." We pledge simultaneously. "Yvette shall not take Earl Ciel Phantomhive's soul." Sebastian states. "Sebastian shall not speak in any tongue to anyone that I am a demon." I also state. "We both accept these conditions, the contract is now in place." We both finish. My eyes turn back to a normal emerald green. "It is done." Sebastian says. I nod. "It is done." We both stand up and Sebastian requests something. "Would you care to join us for tea? I'm sure my master wouldn't mind." I narrow my eyes slightly. "Tea?" I ask in disbelief. "Only tea?" I add. His eyes flash a cringing look. "Just tea, unless you want more of course,then, I could surely accommodate that." An old memory flashes into my head of that Angel's voice, "so impure," his words taunt me. "Surely not, you are a butler after all, it is best if you act like a gentleman." I say in a well mannered tone. I turn around and begin walking to the door, with Sebastian trailing behind me. "I am a demon too." I hear him whisper behind me, it sends shivers down my spine. As I walk into the blinding outside sun I squint my eyes, and notice a figure in the distance. "Is that Cordelia?" I hear Sebastian ask. "I think so, she had to walk all the way here. I didn't tell her that I was leaving." He nods in understanding. "Ah, right." He pauses. "Did I mention that she smells bad?" He then asks. I give him a puzzled look. "Uh no, what do you mean?" He smirks. "Like a non human scent, nor a demon for that matter." I nod. "Yeah. She's a Grim Reaper." He gives a disgusted look. "Oh, a reaper, no wonder she smelt terrible." I then decide to ask him a question. "What do I smell like?" He awkwardly sniffs me a little. "Well, nothing really, which is quite unusual. For a demon. Do you know why you don't?" He asks. I sigh in relief. "Good I'm not doing this for nothing then." He gives me a questioning glance. "I use demon proof herbs. It blocks out all and any scent, as well as my features." He winces. "Doesn't that hurt?" I nod. "Oh yeah, it hurts like nothing else, but if it's to protect my identity then ill wear it for the rest of eternity." I state. "Wow. I couldn't wear that stuff anytime. I've tried it once and it killed." I laugh. "That's the point." He smiles. "Miss Yvette!" Cordelia calls from just a few yards away. "Yes?" I respond. "I'm so sorry for taking so long!" She apologizes. I let out a soft groan. "It's fine." I say. "I want you to stay home, I'm going back to Phantomhive's manor for tea." She looks at me weirdly. "Didn't you just come from there though?" I nod. "Yes but, I just realized what I had forgotten to mention to the Earl. We're going to discuss it over tea." I state. She nods. "Yes M'Lady." Sebastian helps me into the carriage that I have parked on the right side of my manor. "I shall drive considering there is no one else." He states. I nod and take a seat as he closes the door. A few seconds later we are off. I sit in intolerable silence as the bumping motion of the cart makes me bounce up and down. I fiddle with my fingers as we eventually come to a halt. "We have arrived Ms. Yvette." Sebastian tells me. The door swings open and Sebastian helps me out. "Back so soon Yvette?" I hear Ciel ask from the side. I turn and look at him. "Oh, Earl I'm gravely sorry. I realized that I hadn't discussed all my details with you. I forgot some major things." He nods and eyes Sebastian. "Master." Sebastian greets. "Come M'Lady, I shall prepare tea." He takes my hand and leads me inside, Ciel following closely behind. "Yvette I have a request." Ciel asks. Sebastian lets go of my hand. "Yes Ciel?" I ask while turning around. "Would you care to stay here at my manor for a while, after all you are getting rid of your manor are you not?" I nod. "I am but I cannot accept your request. That's too much to ask for." He laughs childishly and shakes his head. "I am the head of the Phantomhive family. I'm sure I can accommodate another member of this household. Correct Sebastian?" Sebastian nods. "Of course My Lord." I smile. "Thank you Ciel. I hope I won't be too much of a problem." He smiles grimly. "Of course not." After tea and discussions I finally am going to bed. "I'm so tired. Thank you Ciel for letting me stay." He nods. "Of course M'Lady. Goodnight." After I entered my room I pressed my war against my door. I instantly hear Ciel groan. "Ugh, what a bother." He says in a distressed tone. "What is master? You are the one who invited her to stay after all." Sebastian adds. "I know. The only reason I invited her is because I wanted to keep a close eye on her. I don't trust her." Sebastian then clarifies. "Oh yes also master. She's 100% human. Just I guess, a strange character. But she's human." Ciel chuckles in a cruel way. "Ah yes, of course. I still think she's hiding something though." He presses. "Maybe so master. Maybe so."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Ciel's fall.

I hear a faint knock at my door, I open my eyes to reveal blurry surroundings. The door clicks open and a slight squeaking occurs. "Good morning M'lady." A voice greets, it sounds full of serenity. I groan tiredly and sit up. "Morning Sebastian." I say groggily. "Breakfast is being served downstairs." He pauses in thought. "Would you care for me to assist you in readying yourself?" I nod. "Please." Then I let my head fall back onto the pillow. "Come now, that is no way to be acting for a lady." I give him a serious look. "Whatever." He sighs. "I didn't want it to have to come to this." I give a slight questionable sound. I hear his footsteps edging closer, then the covers instantly removed. My body temperature drops through the floor. "Come on Yvette. Time to wake up." After what felt like half and hour of fighting. Sebastian, somehow, dressed me. He then, unwillingly, dragged me downstairs to have breakfast. "Yvette." Sebastian states firmly. "Please stop being difficult and at least be polite for the master." I groan. "Fine". I mumble in annoyance. Sebastian then leads me into the dinning room and seats me. I eat my meal in complete silence, with me and Ciel making the occasional awkward eye contact. I then decide to break the ice with an intriguing notation. "Have you heard about the Noblemen's missing child Ciel?" He delicately places his tea cup down, only making a light clink, and then looks interestingly at me. "No, where did you hear this?" He asks in slight disbelief. "I decided to visit Scotland Yard the other day, it was one of their top files." Ciel coughs and it fades into a chuckle of sorts. "Scotland Yard? What on earth would you be down there for?" I shrug. "I was bored with walking around town." He rolls his eyes. Sebastian enters the room with a metal tray. "A request master." He states. Ciel takes the parchment envelope and tears it's carelessly open. "Hm, seems Scotland Yards got a competitor." I smirk. "Missing child?" I ask. He nods. "Yes, a little six year old boy. His name is: James Carter. Brown hair, green eyes, and a shinning smile." Ciel pauses and groans rudely. "How cheesy." Sebastian's expression turns serious. "How long ago?" He asks. Ciel's eyes wander down the paper. "Two days ago." Sebastian nods dismissively. "Shall we find a child?" I ask. Ciel nods in agreement. "Yes but, Yvette, you stay here." I narrow my eyes. "Why, I want to go." Ciel firmly shakes his head. "No, and that's final." Sebastian then chimes in. "The young master is right, there's no way you could come." I roll my eyes. A few minutes later, after completely finishing the meal, Sebastian and Ciel begin to depart. Sebastian leans down and whispers in my ear. "Now behave yourself Yvette, I don't want you to cause the master any trouble. You understand?" I nod. "Good girl. Ill see you when we get back." His lips brush my cheek and his breath's hot air makes my spine tingle. He then secretly places a light peck on my cheek and stands back up to normal height. "Good bye M'lady." He says then closes the door as he walks out. I stand there frozen, staring in confusion at the doorway. I eventually dismiss it and walk upstairs to my resting area. I change my clothes into more subdued colors and then walk out the door. I carefully look around before sprinting up into the green brush. I scale a tree with ease and perch up on the top branch. I quickly catch my breath before beginning to jump tree to tree. I eventually come to the end of the thick brush, and jump straight down out of the tree and make my way into town. I quickly dust myself off and walk into the swarm of carriages darting back and forth throughout the streets. I cautiously cross the road and lower my head so no one can see my face. I then have an insane but an inefficient idea. I could transform. I linger slightly on it, but end up dismissing it. I continue to weave through the people walking the streets. After a short time of walking, I spot Ciel and Sebastian. I notice Sebastian look suspiciously at me but I causally ignore him. As I begin to walk the other way, to avoid Sebastian, I accidentally smash into someone. "Oh I'm sorry miss." The voice apologizes. My eyes widen in terror as I recognize the voice. I don't dare look up. "Sorry." I say quickly and begin to walk away quickly when a hand grasp my shoulder. My heart explodes in fear. "Miss wait." His voice insists. I turn around and we make brief eye contact before I look back down. I then hear the growl in his voice. His grip on my shoulder tightens and he picks me up and carries me to the nearest empty alleyway. He then plumps me down on the ground and pins me against the wall. "What do you think you're doing here?" He states firmly. My face twists in anger. "Get off." I say calmly. His grip tightens and he gets only centimeters away from my face. "I said, what are you doing here? Both the master and I told you to stay home." He demands harshly. "Look, I came out to get some things for dinner, I figured I'd surprise you and Ciel." I lie. He gives me a death glare. "We both know that's not true, now I don't have much time until I have to get back to the master. Tell me the truth." I whimper in fear. "I wanted.. I wanted to see you." I say with a heartfelt tone. "I didn't want Ciel to find out." His grip lets up in the slightest. "I want the truth." He says again in a heartbroken tone. "That's the truth." I say. He lets me go and backs up. "I don't have time for this." He then storms off back to Ciel. I smirk deviously once he gets out of sight. "Stupid." I mumble. I then jump up to the roof of the building. I begin to run and jump to each different roof. After a while of jumping, I end up at the edge of the town. I sigh in tiredness. I jump down from the building and land in the soft grass. I run over to the old and broken stables residing in the back of an abandoned house. I smile sadistically as I see the chained doorway. I walk over and raise my finger and slice through the chains. They fall quite loudly to the ground. I open the old and rusty doorway revealing a sleeping child in the hay. "James Carter, six years old, brown hair, green eyes, and a shinning smile." I whisper. I walk towards him and lean down beside him. "Goodnight James." I say in a terribly evil tone. I pull out the old and rusty axe from the inner side of the stable house. I raise the axe above my head and swiftly swing down. Blood spurts all over the stables, painting the walls with a majestic crimson red. I look down at the dead and disgustingly messy boy below me. An enormous gash appears on his chest to his stomach. A gruesome warm pool of blood pours from inside him onto the hay that he rests on. I pull a slip of pap are from my back pocket and unfold it, I carefully place it next to the boy and smirk. "My job is done." I walk out of the stables covered in splatters of blood. I toss the axe in the front of the stables and sit down on the side. I then hear voices from near the stables. I quickly run and hide behind the back of the stables. "Wait here." I hear a familiar voice demand. I smirk horribly. I peek around the stables and see Ciel beginning to approach the stables. "Chains broken." I hear him say to himself. I watch as he walks into the stables towards the dead boy. His face turns into disgust. "Impossible." He says. "He's dead." I smirk as he picks up the note and reads it aloud. "The Queen does not rule me -Ciel Phamtomhive." He drops the note in horror. He turns around sharply, blood covering his hands from the note. I smile sadistically as three members of Scotland Yard appear before Ciel. "Ciel Phantomhive." The head states. He looks a bit close, then noticing the dead boy. His eyes widen and he walks towards Ciel. He picks up the note from the ground and reads it. "You! You killed him!" He bellows. "You're under arrest for the murder of the Noblemen's son!" Ciel struggles as the three men grab him. "No! I've been framed I didn't do it!" He yells. Then I let out a final smirk of triumph, before disappearing. Leaving only a black feather behind.


End file.
